Avant New York
by L-Plume
Summary: Série de Drabble basée sur la vie de Thomas. [Another NYADA RPG]
1. Présentation

_Hey !_

_Je viens poster ici une série de drabbles liés à l'univers du rpg Another NYADA. Elle décrit la vie, avant son arrivée dans l'école, de l'un des personnages : Thomas Adler._

_Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une fanfiction, mais même si vous ne faites pas partie de ce rp, vous êtes les bienvenus pour la lire._

_Certains drabbles sont dédicacés à des joueurs spécifiques du rp. La série en entière est dédiée à tout ce petit monde (et je leur envoie des keurs aussi)._

_Si l'homosexualité masculine vous déplait, passer votre chemin !_

_Enjoy it 3 _

_L._


	2. Part 1 : Tandem

_A tout le petit monde de notre Another NYADA_

**_* Part. 1 / Tandem_**

_- Chut, chut, chut, calme toi bébé.. Chut.. Arrête de pleurer.. Tout va bien, maman est là.. S'il te plaît Thomas.._

Épuisée, les traits de tirés, un air désespéré accroché au visage, Élisa essaie tant bien que mal de calmer son fils. Le petit garçon, encore bébé, s'agite vivement dans les bras de sa mère, criant de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme a beau tout tenter, rien n'arrive à le calmer. Ni le doux balancement de ses bras, ni l'air de comptine fredonné dans un murmure, ni les baisers papillons sur ses joues rondes. Rien. Le petit être est entré dans l'une de ses crises nocturnes dont lui seul à le secret, au grand dam de sa mère. A bout de nerfs, ayant envie elle aussi de fondre en larmes, Élisa décide de faire intervenir son mari, dernier espoir d'une mère épuisée.

_- Gaspard, s'il te plaît, je n'arrive pas à calmer Tom! Gaspard!_

Dans la pièce d'à côté, la chambre parentale, on perçoit un bougonnement confus. Gaspard, vingt-cinq ans, mari d'Élisa depuis deux ans et père depuis un, a toujours beaucoup de mal a sortir du lit en pleine nuit. Pour un peu, les cris de Thomas ne le réveilleraient même pas si sa femme, en se levant, ne se cognait pas immanquablement dans la table de chevet avant de pousser un juron digne des plus grands charretiers.

Lentement, il se lève en baillant, passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds, frotte ses yeux de ses poings et rejoint sa famille. Il n'est pas trop surpris de voir Élisa avec une mine de profond découragement, ses cheveux roux dans tous les sens, tenant à bout de bras un bébé gigotant et braillard. Après tout, c'est comme ça toutes les nuits.

D'un geste expert, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, il enlève son fardeau des bras d'Élisa. Dès que l'enfant reconnaît la douce chaleur des bras de son père, il se blottit contre lui et cesse d'un seul coup tout sanglots. Il lève ses grands yeux remplis de larmes vers lui, émet un dernier hoquet et serre ses petits poings. Gaspard se penche, lui murmure quelque-chose, sourit et l'embrasse, tendrement. Aussitôt, l'ébauche d'une grimace qui deviendra au fil du temps un sourire se dessine sur le visage du dernier-né, puis le bébé ferme les yeux. Apaisé.

_- Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué! _ lance Gaspard à Élisa.

Cette dernière ne répond rien, fixant le duo d'un air crispé. Thomas est un bel enfant, ayant hérité de beaucoup d'elle. Ses grands yeux bleus, son nez, les traits fins de sa bouche, les reflets roux dans ses cheveux or.. Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il est son fils et celui de Gaspard. Pourtant, toutes les nuits, une petite voix lui susurre à l'oreille que jamais, non jamais, elle n'arriverait à tisser avec lui un lien semblable. Elle se demande pourquoi. Elle se sent rejetée. Un enfant ne devrait pas tout d'abord être plus attaché à sa mère? Un fils ne devrait-il pas être plus accroché à celle qui l'a mise au monde? Mais partant, c'est comme si elle était une étrangère aux yeux de son enfant. Il ne sourit qu'à Gaspard, ne se calme en présence que de Gaspard, et préfère, constat amer, déjà, les bras musclés de Gaspard.

Gaspard et Thomas. Un tandem qui la laisse sur le bord du chemin.


	3. Part 2 : Rêveur

_*** Part 2 / Rêveur **_

_- Thomas, viens ici mon chéri et lâche ce doudou!_

Assise dans l'herbe du parc près de chez eux, Élisa tapote le carré d'herbe verte près d'elle. Elle regarde son fils, trois ans déjà, qui se tient près de l'étang. Bien campé sur ses petites jambes, il serre contre lui un lapin en peluche aux oreilles déchirées. D'un coup, il se penche pour voir de plus près un poisson qui passe par là. Un air ébahi accroché au visage. Élisa pousse un hurlement de peur.

_- Thomas recule toi immédiatement!_

Le petit bonhomme relève la tête, étonné par la peur qu'il sent dans la voix de sa mère. Après tout, il regarde simplement un gros poisson. Détournant son attention, il s'accroupit, Monsieur Lapin traînant dans la terre à ses côtés. Et il se met à parler au poisson.

_- Bonjour poisson. T'es un gars ou une fille? Si t'es une fille tu préfères les barbies. C'est nul les barbies. C'est comme.._

_- THOMAS. VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE. ET NE TE PENCHE PAS AUTANT!_

Tom soupire, salue son nouvel ami d'un "Au revoir petit poisson" et manque de glisser en se relevant. Élisa se fige en voyant le corps de son fils se cambrer. Mais le petit se recule d'un pas et rétablis son équilibre instantanément. Avec un sourire, il trottine vers sa mère qui vient de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque, traînant toujours sa pauvre peluche derrière lui.

_- Maman maman, tu sais quoi? Il y a un poisson dans l'eau. Je lui ai parlé!_

Élisa hoche la tête, encore tendue par la proximité de l'eau et son enfant. Elle sait parfaitement que Thomas a un sens de l'équilibre, et du mouvement en général, très prononcé. Elle s'est souvent demandé si le garçon n'était pas retenu par des fils invisibles qui l'empêchait de tomber.

_- C'est bien ça mon chéri. Assied toi maintenant. C'est l'heure du goûter._

_- Il faudra dire à Papa que les poissons parlent!_

_- Les poissons ne parlent pas mon ange._

_- Si! Bob vient de me dire qu'il n'est pas une fille et qu'il n'aime pas les barbies._

_- Bob?_

_- Bob c'est le poisson. C'est mon copain. Papa va bien l'aimer, il est rouge comme son tee-shirt!_

_-.. Tu veux un gâteau Thomas?_

Élisa regarde son fils hocher la tête, prendre son temps pour asseoir son lapin en peluche à ses côtés, puis attraper le gâteau qu'elle lui tend. Il l'enfile d'un coup dans sa bouche et mâche avec application. Il essuie ensuite avec soin ses mains couvertes de terre et de chocolat sur sa nouvelle salopette.

La jeune mère a fini par s'y faire. Thomas, son petit bout blond aux grands yeux bleus, est un peu à part. Il parle aux animaux, même aux mouches, et hurle quand on écrase une petite araignée. Il est capable de rester des heures, le nez en l'air, à rêver à on ne sait quoi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se met à battre la mesure dès que trois notes de musique retentissent, mais il ne l'a marque pas du pied non.. C'est tout son corps qui s'agite, comme si c'était lui qui montrait la cadence. Il reste calme en toute circonstance, même quand il voit sa mère se mettre à hurler ou paniquer. Il se contente de sourire, ses grands yeux brillant doucement. Un rien l'émerveille, un rien le surprend. Et il traîne partout avec lui son doudou tâché et usé, Monsieur Lapin.


	4. Part 3 : Tango

**_* Part 3 / Tango_**

Thomas est cloué à sa chaise. Ses petites mains agrippent le bord en bois aussi fort qu'elles le peuvent, en faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Sa bouche est légèrement entrouverte tandis qu'il fixe le couple au milieu de la piste de danse. Il vient de fêter ses quatre ans, et pour lui, il est vachement grand. Mais là, il se sent tout petit, perdu dans un autre univers. Les lumières sont tamisées, et une seule éclaire un endroit un peu à part où des gens se trémoussent. Enfin, se trémoussaient. Il n'y a plus qu'un couple qui y évolue maintenant, et tout le monde autour qui les regarde.

Leurs pas s'enchaînent au rythme de la musique, parfaitement synchronisés, légers et parfaits. Ils glissent, volent, s'étreignent, se sourient, repartent d'un côté puis de l'autre. L'homme saisit sa partenaire par la taille tandis qu'elle enroule sa jambe autour de sa hanche. Il la fait se cambrer en arrière, lentement, puis la relève. Leurs bouches se frôlent, leurs mains se serrent, puis ils repartent. Ils passent devant Tom, et l'homme lui fait un clin d'oeil. Puis ses parents - car ce sont eux - repartent dans leur monde.

Thomas ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Émerveillé par ses parents, qu'il n'a jamais vu aussi proches, époustouflé par le tango qui lui semble être une transe, fasciné par la lumière et l'ambiance, emporté par la musique qui éclate dans son ventre et fait involontairement bouger ses jambes. A la fin de leur danse, Élisa et Gaspard s'embrassent sous le vacarme des applaudissements. Comme le Prince et la Princesse dans les histoires qu'on lui raconte le soir pour l'endormir.

A ce moment là, Tom, quatre ans et déjà grand, se fait la promesse de tomber un jour amoureux comme dans les contes de fées. Et de danser comme ça. Juré, craché.


	5. Part 4 : Man

**_* Part 4 / Man_**

_Deux événements survinrent pendant la cinquième année de vie de Thomas. Deux minuscules incidents, deux répliques qui marquèrent sa vie et influencèrent pour beaucoup ses premières réactions._

Le premier est vraiment anodin. Tom joue avec d'autres enfants dans le parc, surveillé du coin de l'oeil par son père, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Soudainement, l'un de ses camarades de jeu fonce vers lui, le pousse violemment au sol et part en courant non sans lui avoir pris son ballon des mains. Surpris, vexé, mécontent, les mains couvertes d'égratignures, Thomas se met à pleurer. Peut-être espère-t- il avoir un quelconque soutien de la part de son père, puisqu'il se dirigea vers lui, en larmes. Gaspard se contente de fixer son fils, impassible.

_- Dis-moi Tom, pourquoi tu pleures?_

_- Lui là, il m'a poussé et.. Et.._

_- Dis-moi Tom, est-ce une raison pour pleurer?_ le coupe son père.

Le petit garçon est tellement surpris qu'il ne répond pas. Il se contente d'écarquiller un peu plus les yeux, murmurant un petit "mais.." étouffé. Gaspard prend son fils par les épaules et s'agenouille à sa hauteur.

_- Écoutes moi bien Thomas.. Tu es un homme maintenant. Et les hommes ne pleurent pas. Ils ne montrent pas leurs faiblesses. Si tu tombes, tu te relèves et tu repars._

Et le petit Tom hoche la tête en ravalant ses larmes.

Le deuxième événement se produit quelques jours avant son sixième anniversaire. L'ascenseur de son immeuble, une nouvelle fois en panne, le contraint, lui et sa mère de descendre par les escaliers. Thomas distense Élisa, courant à moitié, sautant des séries de marches avec une habilité déconcertante. La rousse a un peu plus de mal à suivre son fils, obligée de ralentir le pas. Enceinte de six mois, elle n'a pas l'énergie d'un petit garçon en pleine santé.

Arrivé au palier du deuxième étage, Tom surprend une scène qui l'étonna un peu. L'un de ses voisins, jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, embrasse à pleine bouche un autre représentant de sexe masculin. Ce n'est pas tant le baiser qui frappe le petit garçon, mais le fait que ce soit deux hommes qui l'échangent. Et ça, Thomas ne l'a encore jamais vu.

Tout d'un coup, une main obstrue sa vue et il se sent poussé en avant. Élisa a fini par rejoindre son fils et a elle aussi surpris la scène. Elle force le premier de ses enfants à quitter rapidement mes lieux, non sans avoir jeter un regard noir à son voisin. Tom, encore plus étonné par la réaction de sa mère, ne peut s'empêcher de la questionner à la sortie de l'immeuble.

_- Dis maman.. Les deux monsieurs, pourquoi ils s'embrassent?_

_- Parce qu'ils sont malades Tom._

_- Malades?.. Ça veut dire que quand vous vous embrassez avec papa, vous êtes malades aussi?_

_- Non mon chéri. C'est parce qu'on s'aime qu'on s'embrasse._

_- Mais les deux monsieurs, eux, ils ne s'aiment pas?.._

_- Non Thomas, c'est impossible._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- C'est contre nature. Un homme ne peut pas aimer un autre homme._

Et une nouvelle fois, le petit Tom hoche la tête.


	6. Part 5 : Wenny

_A ma Sonia, qui a joué Nolwenn Adler le temps de quelques jours._

**_* Part 5 / Wenny_**

Thomas s'en était faut une joie de son arrivée. Quand ses parents lui avait annoncé que la famille s'agrandissait, son habituel sourire s'était encore plus agrandi. Un petit frère. Il allait avoir un petit frère. Alors il avait regardé d'une manière différente le ventre d'Élisa qui, chaque jour, s'arrondissait un peu plus. Très calme, avec un sérieux attendrissant, il avait aidé à la conception de la future chambre du bébé. La peinture, le mobilier, il avait donné son avis sur tout. Puis, il avait accompagné son père pour les derniers achats. Du haut de ses six ans ans, il avait été un peu impressionné par la taille des vêtements pour tout petits, par la petitesse des chaussons et par le sourire des vendeuses qui lui demandait s'il était content de bientôt pouvoir jouer au foot avec un autre enfant. Ce a quoi il avait répondu le plus naturellement du monde : "J'aime pas le foot.". Mais ce qui impressionna le plus, ce fut peut-être le moment où le petit garçon s'assit en plein milieu d'un rayon pour choisir la meilleure peluche qui servirait de doudou au benjamin des Adler. Très calme, posé, il les élimina une par une avec des arguments imparables : "Trop rose." "Trop grand. "" Pas assez doux. "" C'est un chat. "" Il se lave pas en machine. ".. Jusqu'à dénicher un petit lapin aux grandes oreilles, si semblable au sien.

Tom est bouche-bée. Appuyé sur le bord du lit de la maternité, il regarde le petit bébé aux cheveux blonds qu'Elisa tient entre ses bras. Intérieurement, il se dit que finalement, un bébé, c'est la même chose qu'une poupée.

Ses parents sont partis en urgence dans la nuit, confiant leur fils, non sans hésitation, au voisin du deuxième - le même que Thomas a surpris en pleine exploration buccale dans la cage d'escaliers. Un peu curieux, il n'a pourtant pas osé lui demander si il se sentait mieux et si il était guéri. Il l'a simplement remercié pour les bonbons qu'il lui a offert. Et répondu par un sourire un peu timide à ses questions.

Doucement, faisant attention à ne pas brusquer ses gestes, Tom grimpe sur le lit. Il s'arrête a quelques centimètres, hésitant encore un peu. Et si cette poupée grandeur nature était faite elle aussi en porcelaine, comme celles de collection, et qu'elle se cassait d'un coup? Élisa et Gaspard observent le visage si expressif de leur fils. Ils appréhendent sa réaction, parce qu'après tout, ce deuxième enfant est un peu là pour consolider un couple qui bat de l'aile. Et ils ont bien vu la déception dans les yeux de Tom, quand ils ont du lui faire comprendre que les médecins avaient fait une erreur et que le petit frère était en réalité une fille.

Tom fini par franchir les derniers centimètres. Lentement, il pose sa petite main sur la minuscule joue de sa soeur. Cette dernière ouvre les yeux au contact, et semble le regarder. Toute peur s'envole de Thomas. Son regard s'illumine et il murmure dans un souffle, fasciné :

_- Salut Nolwenn.._


	7. Part 6 : Talent

**_* Part 6 / Talent_**

_- Et 7, 8.. 1, 2, 3, pas chassé, pas chassé, demi tour.._

Thomas est concentré. La lumière des projecteurs est forte, l'éblouit. Il s'oblige pourtant, malgré la fatigue, à rester bien droit et à garder les yeux bien ouverts. Ils doivent être une vingtaine de garçons à passer l'audition de danse. Depuis une bonne heure, les examinateurs leur font passer différents tests, pour mesurer leur souplesse, leur réactivité, leur sens du rythme. Tom fait de son mieux. Et parfois, entre deux exercices, il entend des chuchotements dans le noir des coulisses.

Ce qu'il ne se doute pas, c'est que la plupart des regards sont rivés sur lui. Les jurés se penchent sur son dossier. Si ils connaissent le nom de ses parents, parce qu'ils ont suivit le même parcours que lui, ils sont pourtant bluffer. A huit ans, on a rarement vu un gamin avec autant d'expression dans le regard. Il semble bâti dans une matière à la fois légère et lumineuse. Et déjà il éclipse les autres.

_- Il est fait pour la danse ce petit.._

_- Très prometteur._

Le sort de Thomas est décidé alors même que la sueur coule sur son front et ruisselle sur son visage concentré.


	8. Part 7 : Alice

**_* Part 7 / Alice_**

Thomas est assis dans un coin du hall. Il défait d'un geste rageur l'étiquette qui porte son numéro de passage. Il se sent nul. Il a l'impression de ne pas avoir donné assez de lui. Jamais, non jamais, ils ne l'accepteront dans cette école. Et pourtant il en rêve tellement..

_- ça va? On dirait que t'es constipé tellement tu fais la tête._

Tom sursauté et lève ses grands yeux clairs vers la petite blonde qui vient de lui adresser la parole. Vêtue d'un justaucorps rose, elle essaie, elle aussi d'enlever son numéro de passage. Ses cheveux blonds s'échappent de son chignon. Elle grimace avant de se mettre à rire.

_- Tu veux bien m'aider? Ça fait la troisième fois que je me pince avec l'épingle.._

Tom se redresse sans rien dire, s'approche d'elle et essaie tant bien que mal de libérer le tissu du métal.

_- Je suis Alice. Et toi?_

_- Thomas. _ lui répond ce dernier avant de lui tendre fièrement le papier et l'épingle.

Alice lui tape alors sur le bras.

_- C'est toi le loup Tom!_

Et elle se met à courir en riant. Tom, d'abord surpris, ne tarde pas à se lancer à sa poursuite.


	9. Part 8 : Opéra

**_* Part 8 / Petit rat_**

Ils ont attendu toute l'après-midi la délibération du jury. Finalement, le directeur fait son apparition, une feuille à la main, s'eclairssissant la voix. Dans le hall, la tension est palpable.

_- J'ai ici la liste des enfants acceptés en première année à l'Ecole de Danse de l'Opéra de Paris. Ils pourront rejoindre dès septembre l'internat et nous tâcherons de faire d'eux des dignes représentants de la nouvelle génération classique._

Le directeur lance un coup d'oeil à la petite foule dans le hall. Il fait encore durer le suspens quelques secondes.

_- Deviennent à compter de maintenant les nouveaux petits rats.. Le numéro 31, monsieur Thomas Adler; numéro 03, mademoiselle Alice Blanc; numéro 35, monsieur Alexandre Delarose.._

Au fur et a mesure, des cris joies éclatent autour d'eux. Ceux qui n'ont pas été appelés semblent triste ou en colère. Tom est juste figé. Alice a ses côtés n'en revient toujours pas. Elle tient la main de son nouvel ami serrée dans la sienne.

_- On est pris?_ demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_- On est pris._ répond Tom en hochant faiblement la tête.

Ils échangent alors un regard. Ils sont pris dans un fou rire incontrôlable, se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, trépignant sur place, leurs joues rougies par la joie.

_- ON EST PRIS!_


	10. Part 9 : Angoisse

**_* Part 9 / Angoisse_**

Le silence de la petite chambre plongée dans le noir est oppressant. Allongé sur son lit, Tom pousse un profond soupir. Il sait que son sommeil l'a abandonné, une fois encore. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers un seul sujet, et les rares moments de détente accordés par son esprit ne se déclenchent que quand il franchit la porte des studios de danse.

_- Tom, tu dors?_

La voix d'Alexandre, son camarade d'internat, romps le silence nocturne. Thomas s'agite encore un peu plus, se redresse en position assise et envoie valser sa couette au sol.

_- Non._

Un silence lui répond. Le garçon entend des bruits de tissus qui se froissent. A ses côtés, on tâtonne sur l'unique table de chevet, il y a un petit clic, bruit d'interrupteur actionné, puis la lumière se fait. Alex, neuf ans, baille et secoue ses cheveux noirs bouclés. Il attrape son oreiller, glisse mollement de son lit et vient s'asseoir au bord de celui de Tom.

_- Tu penses à ta soeur?_

_- Oui._

Nouveau silence. Tom joue avec ses doigts, fronçant les sourcils, visiblement préoccupé. Alexandre lui jette un petit regard en coin. Un an. Voilà maintenant un an qu'il connaît le blond, qu'il dort à ses côtés, qu'il lui envoie des boulettes de papier mâché en cours, qu'il se change avec lui avant chaque cours de danse. Un an. Alors il en sait des choses sur Thomas. Comme son goût prononcé pour les aliments amers et les cartes pokemon, son dégoût du rose, son amitié fusionnelle avec Alice - jamais l'un sans l'autre, souvent main dans la main -, son don indiscutable pour les entrechats.. Et Alex connaît tout aussi bien son caractère. Il sait bien qu'il ne se confie pas facilement. Encore moins sur certains sujets douloureux.

Doucement, il demande :

_-.. Ils lui ont fait faire d'autres tests à l'hôpital?_

_- Oui. Et ils ne savent toujours pas ce qu'elle a._

Troisième silence. Alexandre se dit qu'il admire beaucoup son camarade. Pas que pour la beauté et la grâce qu'il dégage en dansant. Non. Il l'admire aussi, parce que même maintenant, alors que la maladie frappe au seuil de sa porte, il reste droit, les yeux bien ouverts, sans aucune larme. Lui, il pleurerait, si tous les mercredis, machine infernale bien rodée, il avait sa famille au téléphone, et qu'à chaque fois, la voix de son père lui disait que non, Nolwenn était toujours dans son lit d'hôpital, un tuyau glissé dans sa petite cage thoracique.

Alors tous les mercredis, quand Tom repose le téléphone commun à tous les élèves, une tornade blonde s'abat sur lui. Alice l'entraîne au loin, inventant une blague idiote à jouer à quelqu'un. Et le soir, Alex sort de son lit pour réconforter à sa manière son ami. Même si ils n'ont jamais vu Tom pleurer. Même si ils ne l'ont jamais vu faiblir. Ils sont bien présents tous les deux.

Thomas n'a que neuf ans. Neuf ans et des rêves pleins la tête. Neuf ans et une maturité blessante dans le regard. Un gamin qui a grandit trop vite.

Alexandre à un petit sourire en coin. Il brise une nouvelle fois le silence, faisant naître un flamme d'intérêt moqueur dans les yeux du blond.

_- Jean s'est fait virer du cours de caractère aujourd'hui!_

_- Encore? Ton frère est vraiment taré._


	11. Part 10 : Jean

_*** Part 10 / Jean**_

Tom suffoque. Les doigts serrent son cou, appuyant à même la base. Son dos vient frapper le mur derrière lui. Fébrilement, il tente d'arracher la pression de son étreinte. Sa tête lui tourne. De l'air. Il a terriblement besoin d'air.

C'est un réflexe. Il n'aime pas répondre à la violence par de la violence, mais là.. Son genou vient s'écraser contre les parties génitales de son agresseur. Immédiatement, les mains s'envolent. Libération.

Thomas se met à tousser et glisse contre le mur, aspirant de l'air à grandes bouffées. Une forte envie de vomir le saisit au ventre. L'autre s'écroule à genoux devant lui, se tenant l'entrejambe en gémissant. Il assassine de son regard sombre Tom, tandis que ce dernier le fusille de ses yeux clairs.

_- Tu vas me le payer Adler. _ siffle le garçon aux pupilles noires.

_- J'ai juste critiqué tes pas de bourrée espèce de crétin!_

_- Crétin?_

_- C'est pas ton nom Jean?_

Le frère d'Alexandre blêmit, vexé par l'insulte et l'insolence dans la voix du blond. Comment arrive-t-il à être aussi froid avec un tel sourire?

_- Ta gueule!_

Jean se jette de nouveau sur lui, près à le frapper. C'est sans compter sur l'arrivée d'un des professeurs. Qui n'est même pas surpris de les voir dans cette position. Jean et Tom, tout le monde le sait, adorent se haïr et se contredire. Encore plus depuis qu'ils sont au collège. Un combat ce coq quotidien en quelque sorte.

_- THOMAS ADLER ET JEAN DELAROSE! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE A VOUS BATTRE DANS LES COULOIRS?_


	12. Part 11 : Collège

**_* Part 11 / Collège_**

Bruissement de feuilles. Toussotement. Une règle tombe. Toussotement. Bruissement de feuilles. Classeur ouvert et refermé. Toussotement.

Tom mordille son crayon en regardant le tableau d'un air absent. Sous sa table, ses pieds s'agitent en reprenant mécaniquement les poses de la barre. Première. Deuxième. Troisième. Quatrième. Et cinquième position. Première. Deuxième. Troisième..

Le cours n'en finit pas. A ses côtés, Alice pousse un soupir de martyre. Elle lâche son stylo, croise les bras et s'écroule sur sa table avec un gémissement théâtral.

_- Pitié Tomy, achève moi. Quelle heure il est?_

_- 25. Il reste une demie heure._

_- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan._

_- C'est ce que j'allais dire. La demie heure la plus longue de ton existence._

Alice soupire une nouvelle fois. Elle lève vaguement la tête, ses longs cheveux s'emmelant sur son visage.

_- À quoi ça sert les maths? J'y comprends rien. Et c'est pas ça qui va nous aider à réaliser une double pirouette parfaite._

Aucune réaction de la part de Tom. Il mâchonne de nouveau son crayon, reprenant ses positions sous la table. Les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_- Passe ton bras, j'ai envie de dessiner._

Mécaniquement, le jeune danseur pose son bras sur la table de son amie. Alice enlève son masque d'élève studieuse pour enfiler celui de la tatoueuse la plus douée de son temps, tirant la langue sur le côté. Un nuage. Une fleur. Un coeur. Son prénom. Un coeur. Le sien. Un coeur. Une étoile. BFF. Un coeur.


	13. Part 12 : Clochette

_Petit clin d'oeil à l'une des SL de Tom à New York._

**_* Part 12 / Clochette_**

Nolwenn tient le livre bien serré entre ses petites mains. Elle louche sur une page, essayant tant bien que mal de déchiffrer un mot. A six ans, elle a déjà passé un bon tiers de sa courte existence dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Un tuyau, ajusté sous son nez, la relie à une machine à oxygène. Pourtant, la petite fille reflète la joie de vivre. Joie qui s'amplifie toujours en présence de son grand frère.

Tom est à ses côtés, comme tous les dimanches matins. Assis bien droit sur sa chaise, il tient son rôle de grand frère protecteur très au sérieux. Toujours avec calme, il se penche vers la petite blonde et lui lit le mot sur lequel elle bute.

_- " Alors.. "_

_- " Alors.. Ratus. Se.. Tourne vers. Son a.. Ami. " _

_- Relis la phrase encore une fois s'il te plaît Wenny._

La benjamine de la famille Adler s'exécute.

_- " Alors.. "" Alors Ratus se tourne autour vers son ami. ".. Et toi Tom t'as des amis dans ton école?_

Nolwenn a lâché son livre, désintéressée par l'histoire et les mots qui dansent devant ses yeux. Elle préfère largement quand son frère lui parle de sa vie et de l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Une flamme de malice brille dans ses yeux clairs. Elle sourie constamment, du même sourire que Thomas. Elle sait la réponse à sa question, c'est juste pour voir cette petite lumière si caractéristique dans le regard de son frère qu'elle la pose. Comme à chaque fois, Tom penche la tête sur le côté, attrape sa petite main et profite du moment présent.

_- Oui bien sur! Il y a Alex, Vincent, Lucie, Naomi, Daphné et Alice._

_- Et ta préférée c'est Alice hein? La fille blonde qui avait une sucette dans sa poche quand elle est vue me voir?_

_- Oui, c'est elle. Je sais pas si on peut dire que je la préfère aux autres. C'est juste la meilleure de mes amis._

Et juste pour le plaisir, Tom ajoute dans un souffle : _" Alice a le plus formidable des secrets. "_

Aussitôt, Nolwenn se redresse, le regard brillant de curiosité.

_- C'est quoi, c'est quoi? Dis-moi!_

_- ça ne se sera plus un secret si je te le dis._

_- Allez Tom, dis-moi c'est quoi! Steuplé steuplé steuplé!_

_- D'accord. C'est la fée clochette._

_- La fée clochette?_

Nolwenn regarde son frère. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se demande si elle doit vraiment le croire. Après tout, il aime bien la faire marcher. La petite fille fronce le sourcils, réfléchissant. Elle a déjà vu Alice une fois. Et elle se souvient parfaitement de son sourire, de sa joie de vivre et de sa légèreté. Un peu comme si la danseuse était tout droit sortie d'un de ses livres d'images. En plus, elle est blonde, comme elle. Nolwenn hoche doucement la tête en acceptant l'idée qu'Alice soit une fée. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle sort à son frère avec le sourire:

_- D'accord. Et toi tu es Peter Pan!_

Et Tom se met à rire. L'idée lui plaît bien.


	14. Part 13 : Roméo

_A Mary, alias Kate. Merci d'aimer autant Thomas. Merci de me donner envie de continuer d'écrire cette suite de Drabble._

**_* Part 13 / Roméo _**

Ses mains sur ses hanches. Son corps gracieux qui se colle au sien. Sa tête tendue vers l'arrière. Ses cheveux blonds qui viennent chatouiller son cou. Ses mains s'accrochant à ses poignets. Sa jambe qui glisse contre la sienne. La pression de son corps tournant. Son sourire qui éclate. Ses yeux plongés dans son regard. Ses mains qui viennent s'accrocher à ses épaules. Le poids de son corps au bout de ses bras. Son souffle qui caresse son front. Les quelques secondes du porté.

Le tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Tom repose Alice, essoufflé. Elle a les joues rougissantes, son corps aux formes nouvelles mis en valeur par l'étroite robe blanche. Elle ose un sourire à son attention, un peu hésitante, troublée par la beauté du moment. Il attrape sa main, lui rend son sourire, tellement sincère et lumineux.

Ils quittent la scène.

Dans la salle, on ne parle que d'eux. Une interprétation remarquable, vraiment.. Quelle pureté, vraiment.. Et cette sensualité discrète, vraiment.. Et ce garçon, vraiment.. Personne ne trouve les mots. On se demande l'âge des danseurs. Quelqu'un murmure qu'ils ont juste quatorze ans. Les mots ne viennent toujours pas.

Thomas et Alice sont rappelés sur scène avec les autres. Les prix défilent, ils ne sont jamais évoqués. Puis le jury parle de la jeunesse et de sa fougue, de la passion discrète naissante à Vérone, de la beauté des premiers émois. Leurs noms sont cités, ils arrivent les premiers.

Et le public en parle encore à la sortie de la salle. De Juliette qui pleurait de joie dans les bras de Roméo. De Roméo qui rayonnait en tenant Juliette contre lui.

Il y a quelque chose d'interdit qui vole dans l'air. Quatorze ans, c'est jeune. Ça a quelque chose de dérangeant.

Les élèves sont surexcités quand le surveillant les raccompagne à l'internat. On ne parle que Tom et d'Alice. Et de Tom. Tom. Tom.

Thomas tient toujours Alice par la main, en marchant silencieusement. Son regard sur sa nuque le brûle. Timidement, il tourne la tête. Croise ses yeux sombres. Comme avant de monter sur scène. Comme pendant toute la durée du duo. Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Il détourne précipitamment la tête.

La victoire à un goût de douce amertume.

Jean continue de fixer Roméo.


	15. Part 14 : Roxane

**_* Part 14 / Roxane_**

Le silence des vestiaires à quelque chose de quasiment religieux. Chacun est plongé dans ses pensées, se concentrant un maximum sur ce qui les attend à la sortie de la pièce. Certains des garçons sont déjà habillés et commencent à s'échauffer, une main sur le mur tandis qu'ils tirent le plus haut possible leur jambe opposée.

Thomas est un peu à l'écart sur un banc. Il fait glisser le collant gris clair sur ses jambes, rentrant ensuite son tee-shirt blanc à l'intérieur. Ses demies-pointes noires enfilées, il souffle doucement. Dire qu'il a peur serait faux. Il est mort de trouille.

Jean entre avec fracas. En retard. Et même si aujourd'hui est un jour important, il ne change pas pour autant ses habitudes. Un de ses amis lui lance, blagueur :

_- Elle était bonne la petite rousse?_

_- Vierge surtout. _

Des rires un peu gras parcours l'assemblée d'adolescents. Tom n'esquisse même pas un sourire. Jean a seize ans, un physique plutôt avantageux et une réputation de piège à fille. Il l'ignore encore plus quand le jeune homme vient poser ses affaires à ses côtés. Jean ne lui jette pas un regard.

Il commence à se déshabiller, roulant en boule son tee-shirt et son pantalon. L'aîné sent bien le regard de Tom descendre sur ses abdos. D'un coup, il plante ses yeux sombres dans cet océan lumineux. Un sourire étrange se dessine sur son visage.

Ils passent de longues secondes à se faire face, plongés dans le silence. Leurs camarades ne font pas plus attention à eux et quittent le vestiaire.

Les doigts de Thomas se crispe sur le bord du banc. Jean siffle :

_- Qu'est-ce que tu mates comme ça Adler?_

Le blond se relève brusquement, incapable de contenir le rouge qui commence à monter sur ses joues.

_- Rien._

Et il s'enfuit presque vers la porte, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Jean fronce les sourcils et pose les mains sur ses hanches, mi-énervé mi-amusé par la réaction puérile de Tom. Il siffle entre ses dents, assez fort néanmoins pour que le danseur l'entende.

_- Hé Adler! Tu serais pas un peu pd sur les bords?_

Seul le claquement de la porteur lui répond.

Ce jour là, le jury d'examen est unanime. La performance du petit Thomas Adler était surprenante. Jean n'ose même pas le comparer à un cafard en collants. Une nouvelle fois, tout l'internat ne parle que de lui.

_" Il a osé danser sur Roxane pour son libre!.. Oui, la chanson de The Police... Ouais c'était du classique mais ça rendait trop bien, t'aurais dû voir ça!.. Et puis merde.. Son regard quoi.. Ça foutait de ces frissons.. "_


	16. Part 15 : Contrat

**_* Part 15 / Contrat_**

Élisa et Gaspard hochent la tête. Oui, ils ont bien compris. Oui, ils sont d'accord. Oui, ils signent pour lui. Pour leur fils, Thomas, encore mineur. Oui, ils sont fiers de lui.

Tom se regarde dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il n'en revient toujours pas. Son sourire est si grand, il sent si heureux, qu'il part dans un fou rire. Seul.

Il fête son seizième anniversaire aujourd'hui. Et il vient d'avoir le plus beau des cadeaux. Un premier emploi, un premier travail, un premier contrat. Dorénavant, il est lié à la troupe de l'Opéra de Paris. Pendant cinq ans, il va vibrer avec les plus grands, enfiler les costumes de lumière et de couleurs, danser les plus beaux ballets.

Thomas est aux anges.

L'année de ses seize ans sera le temps des premières fois.


	17. Part 16 : Dream

**_* Part 17 / Dream_**

Son rire le surprend un peu. Il lui murmure des choses qui le font rougir. Des murmures trop doux, d'une voix trop sensuelle, des mots que l'on ne prononce qu'à l'oreille. Sa bouche dérive, descend dans son cou et y glisse des baisers à la fois légers et brûlants. Ses propres mains se perdent sur ses abdominaux, attirées vers le bas de son ventre. Et il le saisit, lui arrachant un gémissement.

_- Ah... Tom..._

D'un coup, il le pousse et prend place sur lui, le dominant en appuyant son bassin contre le sien. Et là, la lumière de la table de chevet illumine ses traits.

Thomas se réveille d'un seul coup, dans un sursaut, se redressant en serrant les draps trempés dans ses poings. Il essaie tant bien que mal de calmer son souffle erratique. Déjà les restes de son rêve s'effritent. Ne lui vient que des flashs. Un rire, trois mots, la ligne désirable des abdos, son nom dans un gémissement. Et son visage.

_- Merde putain.. _

Le danseur jure, arrache ses draps et se précipite vers les toilettes. Il se vide sur la cuvette, hoquetant et crachant, la tenant du bout des mains, tordu de douleur. Ce rêve le rend malade, retournant son estomac à chaque fois.

Il se lève, tire la chasse et va se rincer la bouche. Il croise le reflet de son visage blême dans le miroir.

Tom se met à se haïr. Il se demande pourquoi il rêve de ça. Pourquoi ce rêve revient de plus en plus souvent. Pourquoi le corps qui s'offre toujours à lui est celui d'un homme. Et pourquoi.. Il déglutit faiblement. Pourquoi cette nuit, Il avait le visage de Jean.

Thomas cache sa figure dans ses mains, suffoquant sous les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues.

Il se sent mal. Dégoûté. Sale.

Et il se rappelle..

_" - Dis maman.. Les deux monsieurs, pourquoi ils s'embrassent?_

_- Parce qu'ils sont malades Tom._

_- Malades?.. Ça veut dire que quand vous vous embrassez avec papa, vous êtes malades aussi?_

_- Non mon chéri. C'est parce qu'on s'aime qu'on s'embrasse._

_- Mais les deux monsieurs, eux, ils ne s'aiment pas?.._

_- Non Thomas, c'est impossible._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- C'est contre nature. Un homme ne peut pas aimer un autre homme."_

_" Un homme ne peut pas aimer un autre homme. "_

_" C'est contre nature. "_

Et Tom le désire pourtant.

Le danseur se laisse glisser contre le mur de la petit salle de bain. Il n'est pas normal, il en est persuadé.


	18. Part 17 : Kiss

**_* Part 17 / Kiss_**

Thomas s'assoit sur les marches de l'escalier, serrant entre ses mains un gobelet de café. Le café. Saveur amer qui lui permet de tenir entre les répétitions, les spectacles le soir, les cours obligatoires de danse, ceux facultatifs pour essayer de décrocher son bac l'année prochaine.. Il a une vie de dingue. Ses journées sont trop chargées. Trop remplies. Et pourtant, il se sent vide. Vide et mal. Un soupir lui échappe.

_-" Coeur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire. Coeur content soupire souvent. "_

Tom se tourne d'un coup, surpris. Jean se tient en haut des marches, une main dans ses cheveux noirs, l'autre tirant sur une cigarette. Il le fixe. Tom lève les yeux au ciel.

_-... Depuis quand on a le droit de fumer dans les couloirs?_

L'aîné en reprend une bouffée et montre le panneau " interdiction de fumer" juste ses côtés.

_- C'est ça qui te fais peur? Mais tu vois des caméras de surveillance ou des détecteurs de fumée dans le coin? Nada. Nulle part. T'en veux une?_

_- Non._

Jean hausse les épaules. Il descend les quelques marches et vient s'asseoir près de lui. Tom se recule légèrement, suspicieux et légèrement gêné.

_- Pourquoi tu viens me voir d'un coup Delarose?_

_- Une envie, comme ça._

_- Tes envies tu te les mets au cul._

Le regard sombre se coule vers Tom. Légèrement agacé.

_- Avec plaisir Adler. Plus sérieusement.. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette en ce moment._

_-..._

_- C'est Alice? Parce qu'elle sort avec Rhinocéros Troisième du Nom?_

_-..._

_- C'est parce que j'ai eu le rôle que tu voulais dans La Belle aux Bois Dormant?_

_-..._

_- C'est parce que ta soeur.._

_- TA GUEULE JEAN MERDE!_

Thomas se lève d'un bond, renversant une partie de son café. Il a l'air vraiment énervé, serrant les poings, près à se jeter sur Jean. Ce dernier laisse sa cigarette se consumer seule. Trop occupé à faire face à l'océan furieux des yeux du blond. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi hors de lui. Même quand ils se battent, Tom reste presque calme. Sa soeur était peut-être le sujet à ne pas évoquer.

_- Calme t.._

_- NON. NON JE ME CALMERAIS PAS! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS M'EMMERDER ENCORE? T'ES PAS CAPABLE DE TE RETENIR? JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN MERCI. ET NON, JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX DE VICTOR, MÊME SI IL SORT AVEC ALICE, C'EST MA MEILLEURE AMIE, JUSTE ÇA. JE NE SUIS PAS UN OBSÉDÉ SEXUEL COMME TOI._

_- Tom.._

_- JE NE SUIS PAS NON PLUS JALOUX DE TOI. C'EST FOU ÇA! LE MONDE ENTIER NE TOURNE PAS AUTOUR DE TA PETITE BITE. ET.._

_- JE N'AI PAS DE PETITE BITE MERCI BIEN!_

Thomas se tait, surpris par le ton de Jean. Il se sent rougir, surtout que le regard du brin est imperturbable. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'hurler comme ça?

Lentement, le danseur le plus âgé se lève à son tour, écrasant au passage sa cigarette sous sa semelle. Lentement, il s'approche de Tom. Lentement, le blond recule, sans quitter les pupilles noires qui le fixent. Lentement, Jean vient s'arrêter devant lui, tandis que l'autre se retrouve bloqué par la rampe de l'escalier. Lentement, il saisit le menton de Tom.

Lentement, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tom est trop figé pour y répondre. Son esprit à du mal à saisir ce qui se passe. L'aîné des Delarose qui l'embrasse, c'est irréaliste. Un gars qui lui donne son premier baiser, c'est irréaliste. Il est en plein délire.

Doucement, mais fermement, il le repousse. Jean s'accroche à ses épaules, collant son front au sien, les yeux encore clos.

_- Jean.. Non._

_- Si. Tom, si. Je.. Je crois que je.. Je suis gay. J'adore quand tu rougis. Et puis, tu me plais. Alors.. Si._

Avec la même hésitation, il cherche de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes. C'est Tom qui fini par combler l'écart, l'embrassant enfin. Ses mains viennent serrer la taille du brun tandis que Jean glisse les siennes dans la chevelure du plus jeune.

Tout colère s'est évaporée de Thomas. Il n'y a plus que Jean, ses lèvres, sa langue et son odeur de cigarette froide.

Et le gobelet de café s'échappe de ses mains.


	19. Part 18 : Toilets

_Tout petit Lemon. C'est certainement le drabble le plus dur à écrire.. Il fallait que ça reste du Tom, et non un passage très sexuel. _

**_* Part 18 / Toilets_**

_- Je ne suis pas gay._

Jean jette un coup d'oeil en coin à Thomas, appuyé sur le bord du lavabo. Le blond se fixe au travers du miroir. Son ami étouffe un rire moqueur et raille :

_- Non, c'est sûr que tu l'es pas. C'est pas comme si tu passais ton temps à me rouler des pelles!_

Tom le fusille du regard avant d'actionner le robinet d'eau. Il passe ses mains sous le jet et s'asperge la figure.

_- Arrêtes, je suis sérieux. Je ne suis pas.. Ça. Avec toi, c'est juste différent._

_- Au moins je te fais bander._

Le blond est déstabilisé par l'affirmation de Jean. Il rougit violemment, bégaie des choses incompréhensibles.

_- Quoi.. ? Je.. Non, pas du tout.. C'est.. N'importe quoi!.. Faux.._

Jean sourit et vient enlacer son ami par derrière, posant son menton sur son épaule et braquant son regard sombre dans le reflet du miroir. Il lui sourit doucement, faisant glisser l'une de ses mains vers la boucle de sa ceinture. Tom se débat un peu, ayant très bien compris ses intentions.

_- Arrête! Stop Jean, pas ici.. On est cen-censé ret-t-tourner dans la.. saa.. Salle pour.. Pour le.. Hmpff.._

Tom ferme les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. La main baladeuse de Jean est bien trop habile à son goût. Le blond essaie tant bien que mal de garder ses pensées cohérentes, tâche particulièrement difficile quand son ami s'amuse dans son boxer. L'endroit ne lui semble d'un coup pas si inapproprié, l'idée qu'ils puissent être découverts accélère même le rythme cardiaque de Tom. Il rejette la tête en arrière, découvrant une zone de peau que Jean se met consciencieusement à embrasser.

C'est suffisant pour que, dans un frisson, Tom perde la tête. Il se retourne d'un coup, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles du brun, l'embrassant avec avidité.

Le mur. Le froid du mur carrelé sur son dos. Son pantalon aux chevilles. Celui de Jean noyé dans l'évier. Sa chemise ouverte qui pend sur son dos. Ses lèvres qui s'activent sur son torse. Les gémissements qu'il ne peut pas retenir. Ses mains qui se perdent dans ses cheveux. Son visage qui se baisse. Son coeur qui rate un battement. Effet de son sourire ou effet de sa bouche autour de lui ? Ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans ses épaules. Son coup de hanche involontaire. Le rire de Jean.

Ses lèvres de nouveau contre les siennes. Ce baiser à la fois lent et brûlant. L'électricité qui passe dans ses veines.

Les rôles qui s'inversent. La ligne droite de sa mâchoire. Son corps plaqué contre le sien. Le mouvement indécent de son bas ventre contre sa cuisse. Jean qui murmure son nom. Ses jambes qui s'enroulent autour de ses propres hanches. Sa voix rauque à son oreille. Sa demande qui fait éclater des millions de papillons dans son ventre. Ses doigts en lui. Le point sensible. Son dos qui se cambre.

Le bruit de l'emballage du préservatif qu'on déchire.

Lui en l'autre.

Cette chaleur.

Et le plaisir.

_- .. Aah Tom putain.._

Tom rit doucement, le visage contre le cou de Jean. Ce dernier lui caresse les cheveux, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont tous les deux trempés de sueur, et ce n'est que maintenant que le blond se rend compte véritablement de la situation. Ils ont fait ça dans des toilettes. Sa première fois dans les toilettes de l'Opéra alors qu'ils devraient..

La porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Les deux garçons se figent. Ils n'ont pas le temps de se cacher, ou de trouver une excuse. Tom a juste le temps de remonter son jean à ses genoux, Jean de masquer son intimité avec ses mains.

Le professeur les regarde avec des yeux ronds.

_- Je.. Messieurs.. Adler et Delarose ? Thomas.. Jean.. Mais enfin.. _

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne veut pas comprendre.

_- ... Je n'ai rien vu. Sortez d'ici rapidement.. Et.. Pensez à .. Nettoyer.. Heu.._

Et il referme rapidement la porte, pâle comme un linge.

Tom ne rougis même pas, trop choqué de s'être fait prendre. C'est Jean qui explose de rire. Hilarité bientôt transmise à son ami.

Le fou rire de leur vie.

Jean en profite pour embrasser une dernière fois le danseur.

L'indécence à un goût de perfection sur ses lèvres.


	20. Part 19 : Goodbye

**_* Part 19 / Goodbye_**

_- PUTAIN ADLER TU PEUX PAS FAIRE GAFFE MERDE ?_

_- Ta gueule Delarose. Ta gueule._

Tom et Jean se font face, tremblant tous les deux, se foudroyant du regard. Les autres danseurs présents dans la salle retiennent leur souffle. Les bagarres entre les deux ont toujours été fréquentes. Mais ces derniers temps, ça semble encore plus violent. Alice s'approche de son meilleur ami et glisse doucement son bras sous le sien. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup Jean. Il est toujours entrain de chercher Tom.

_- Allez viens Tomy, il n'en vaut pas la peine. _

_- OUAIS VAS-Y CASSE TOI AVEC TA FIANCEE ADLER ! _

Le blond lance un regard mauvais à son ami, saisit son sac, et repousse gentiment Alice. Il lui adresse un sourire confiant, lui dit qu'il va aller se calmer un peu dehors. Elle hoche simplement la tête et retourner à la barre s'échauffer.

Tom s'enfuit de la salle sans un regard pour le brun qui fulmine dans son coin.

Seul dans une salle aux grands miroirs, il danse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa présence derrière lui. Alors il s'arrête, se tourne et le serre dans ses bras.

_- T'y es allé fort cette fois-ci quand même Jean-Jean. _

_- C'était marrant. Ils croient tous qu'on ne peut pas se voir. _

Jean lui mordille très doucement la mâchoire. Ses yeux sombres brillent de malice.

_- N'empêche, comme ça, jamais ils ne se douteront que derrière leur dos, on baise sur mon lit. Ils pensent plutôt que si je suis seul avec toi, je te découpe à la tronçonneuse. _

Le danseur blond lève les yeux au ciel. Ils tiennent à garder leur "relation" secrète, l'un comme l'autre. C'est plus simple. Plus facile. Et le goût de l'interdit plait bien à Tom.

_- Tu voulais me dire un truc non ?_

_- Ouais.. _

Jean s'éloigne un peu, d'un coup mal à l'aise. Il évite le regard de son ami, une moue ennuyée accrochée au visage. Tom déteste quand il fait cette tête. Il se met à avoir peur.

_- .. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_- Tu sais que Londres m'a proposé un contrat ? _

_- Oui et.. ?_

_- Je pars dans une semaine. _

Un silence lui répond. Thomas ne veut pas y croire. Le sang frappe fort dans ses tempes. C'est impossible, pas déjà..

_- .. Et pour.. Combien de temps ?_

_- .. Deux ans. _

Jean se jette sur Tom et l'embrasse presque avec rage, tenant son visage dans ses mains. Le plus jeune essaie de lui répondre, mais le coeur n'y est pas. Il s'accroche à ses épaules, plante son regard océan dans la noirceur de ses yeux. Une bonne centaine de questions tournent dans son esprit. "Est-ce que toi et moi on est ensemble ?" "Est-ce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ?" "Tu en as pour moi ?" "Est-ce qu'il y a un 'nous' ?" "Est-ce que tout ça tiendra pendant deux ans d'éloignement ?" "Est-ce que c'est fini ?" "Dis-moi que non.. S'il te plait."

Mais Tom n'ose rien dire, fermant les yeux et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Comme pour s'imprégner de son odeur de cigarette froide. Ou de lui tout simplement.

Une semaine. Il n'a plus qu'une semaine avant de le perdre. Et ça lui fait mal.

_- On restera amis Tom-Tom. _


End file.
